bom_jobfairfandomcom-20200214-history
TAILS - Graecen Wyton
About Us We treat your dogs as if theyre one of ours. At TAILS we offer obedience training, grooming services, doggy daycare and an adoption sector. As well as anything else you could ever ask for when owning a dog and we guarantee the best services for your little guy. You can contact us at : Graecen Wyton,1022 Mr. Hills room Services Training: We offer group classes and private lessons for all sorts of dogs with a multitude of obedience levels. Adoption: Each month we rescue a variety of dogs who are on their last day at the pound before they need to be put down to open up more room. We then take the dogs back to our facility, groom them and go through training for the basic necessities then put back up for adoption. Improving: Cleaning is a hassle when it comes to dogs so we offer grooming services here at our facility. This includes bathing, trims, nail clipping and more. Lodging: If you are planning on going on vacation or you work everyday for long hours you can bring your puppy here for days, weeks or even months if necessary and we will give them the love they deserve. Smiles: With all our services we guarantee smiles for both you and your dog. Careers 1) 1) Secretary: this job will require a business/arts degree and consists of sitting at the front desk to take inventory on all dogs coming and leaving the kennel as well as handling payment methods. They need to have good communication skills because they are the first person a customer will see when they enter the facility. Organization is a key factor to this job because every detail about a dog must be recorded and we can have up to forty dogs with all separate purposes of being at the kennel. This is also where people will be paying for the services we offered so there needs to be knowledge of how to take money and fill out deposits. The average salary for a secretary in New Brunswick is $14.00/hour and they will need to work full time 7am-5pm. This will be a year round job with vacation for a maximum of 3 weeks/year which can be used however you’d like. Including the vacation time the average annual salary will be somewhere around $48,000/year. The average income of a secretary can be anywhere from $32,000-$52,000 so this would be a pretty good salary. 2) Playground/Kennel Supervisor: this job will require a strong love for dogs because that is what the job will consist of 99% of the time. You will need to transport dogs of all sizes from kennels to the outdoors to the obedience sector to the grooming rooms. You must take care of feeding the dogs and cleaning up their kennels. While they play outside you are responsible for watching them, ensuring they do not get into any fights, picking up their poop and playing with them. There are not very many skills necessary for this job except a strong love for animals, a background involving dogs of all sizes and a desire to do long hours of standing and cleaning. The average salary of a dog daycare worker is under $20,000/year. I would be paying minimum wage of $10.00/hour for someone to work 7am-6pm full time with 4 weeks of vacation time/year. The annual salary including the vacation time could be as high as $37,000/year. This is a high salary but typically a doggy daycare workers salary depends on the company’s business demands, location and other stats. 3) Obedience Trainer: this job requires a degree/certificate in obedience training. You need to have amazing communication skills with the people coming to learn and to the dogs that are being taught. Being friendly and funny are two big qualities to have with this job. You must also know how to deal with a multitude of dogs. Not every dog will be nice and some people may be bringing in dogs to rid them of bad behavior issues. This job will also include training the foster dogs to do simple tasks that a new owner looks for in a dog. This includes sitting, not pulling on the leash during walks, waiting for food and not barking. The average salary of a dog trainer can be somewhere from $9-$14/hour. This job would be full time from 11am-5pm with 2 weeks/year for vacation. The annual salary including the vacation period would be a maximum of $29,400/year. The average dog trainer can be paid anywhere from $27,000-$44,000/year so this would probably be a lower salary considering most trainers. If you are interested in any of these job positions you can submit a resume to: graecenwyton@hotmail.com call us at 1-800-387-TAIL or visit us at 42 George rd, Moncton NB